Nothing More Than An Expirement
by Haley Alisa
Summary: The X-men and the Brotherhood have been captured... but whose behind it? As they try to figure things out, they begin getting pulled into experimentation one by one, and some don't come back. Rated T for language. Not as bad as the summary. some lancitty.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own X-men: Evolution

A/N: This is the first X-men: Evolution fanfic I've done, so I'd love to get some reviews for you guys 3. I do, however, have a fanfic for Teen Titans, so if your a fan of Teen Titans, or you want to read something I've done, search for Starfire's Birthday questions :)

I'd love to know what you guys think... so now, on with the story :)

ONE:

Alarms. It was the first thing Lance heard as he raised his head, the muscles in his neck stiff, as if he had just been through a major boxing-fight with Pietro. As he began to move, he started to realize that all of his muscles felt stiff and sore. His vision was clouded, but as it began to clear, he slowly realized that something was wrong.

"Lance?" He heard a familiar voice ask, but it was not a voice he lived to hear. It was the voice of Scott Summers.

_Damn Summers. Him and his X-freaks probably captured us. _Lance thought, forgetting for a second that the girl he lusted over was a member of those "X-freaks." But then Lance began to look around, his vision fully recovered. He was being held in a large square, blocked off by clear walls that looked like plastic. The walls stretched to the ceiling as far as Lance's eyes could see. It seemed to be 40 foot tall.

_No problem._ Lance thought, as he clenched his fists. One earthquake, and the walls would collapse. But as he tried to focus on using his powers, he found that it was useful.

"What the..." he whispered, looking at his hands.

"We can't use our powers here, Lance." Scott said, placing his hands on the walls of his "room." In another "room" to the right of his "room", Jean Gray stood, pushing against the walls, and on the other side, Wolverine tried without avail to scratch at the surface of the walls.

As Lance looked around, he saw each member of the Brotherhood, and each member of the X-men, standing in a square "room" made of plastic material. Beside him, he saw kitty, waking up and looking around, a confused look on her otherwise gorgeous face.

"Like... where are we?" kitty asked, pushing her hair away from her face. Her standard ponytail was gone, and her hair hung in waves past her shoulders.

"Well young lady... you are in Mutant Containment Camp, otherwise known as MCC." A voice said, and 22 faces turned to see a wrinkly old man, wearing a white lab coat, walking down the hall.

"Here at MCC, we value the study of mutant beings. Over the years we have tracked your – umm, Species – and have been amazed by the way you grow, the way you reproduce, and the way your powers are activated by emotions."

"But of course, studying you from the outside could never compare to studying you from the inside. So we have captured 22 of you to study. Some of you might make it out alive... others, will not be so lucky." The old man said, eyeing each of them.

"We'll start with the basics, the subjects I am most interested in. I will study them closely for an hour each day. During this hour, you will find that your clear isolation cubes will be replaced with metal walls if you are not to be tested on. This is so that while we are distracted with studying other mutants, you will not find a way out." The man droned on, and Lance felt like he was sitting in school, listening to a lecture.

"And finally, you will notice that the person who has an isolation cube to the left of you has an adjoining door that allows them access to your cube. This person will be your battle partner. Frequently at MCC, we have battles, and whoever looses the battles will be further tested to find their weaknesses. The winner, however, will get to go a little longer without testing."

Lance turned to his left and groaned.

_Shit... how can I fight kitty? _He asked himself in his head.

"Oh, and one more thing," the man said as he was walking out the room, "these Isolation Cubes are specially designed to restrict you from using your powers."

And then, he slammed the door behind him, leaving an uncomfortable silence hanging over the 22 captured mutants.

A/N: Yes, ik... long, sucky chapter... sorry. I promise it'll get better, but I had to get the story set up. Please R&R... Oh, and I know that kitty's name isn't capitalized (for those looking at that and going "that's BAD grammar!" well, my computer is missing the k key, so I have to copy and past one by pressting ctrl and v... and I need the lowercase k more often then capital k... and thus, please just imagine that her name is capitalized, if you care about perfect grammar. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
